


Ladies Night

by Guardinthena



Series: Transformers: Resurgence [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, General, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardinthena/pseuds/Guardinthena
Summary: Prequel to Predicament: In which, Carly Spencer and Alicean Witwicky are invited to lunch with New York socialite Astoria Cartlon-Ritz, and Alicean is drawn into one of Astoria's crazy plans to discover if Cybertronians have the toys that keep the ladies up all night. Or rather, that one time Alicean betrayed the Autobots for silly reasons.
Relationships: Astoria Carlton-Ritz/Powerglide, Carly Witwicky/Spike Witwicky
Series: Transformers: Resurgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881652
Kudos: 18





	Ladies Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am so excited to finally get this novella published. It began as about a 1,200 word rough draft and stayed that way for nearly two years. For the last week it finally expanded into this humorous piece. Thank you to everyone who decided to check this out, and please, bear with the ladies till the end of this first chapter. It is worth the laughs. If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a favorite and a review, it is greatly appreciated! XD

* * *

**'We all have a hunger.'**

**-Florence and the Machine, Hunger**

* * *

"-and _then_ I told the bastard, I said, go get me a sandwich." Beamed and then laughed a regal brunette woman.

"You did not!" Blasted a beautiful blonde with a peal of laughter.

Seated around a polished round table in a chic Indian restaurant in New York City, three lovely young ladies gossiped and chatted the afternoon away. Spinning left around the table was the brunette socialite Astoria Carlton-Ritz, heiress to Hybrid Enterprises, one of the few firms legally allowed to dabble in Cybertronian technologies that the Autobots willingly traded away to humanity. She was dressed her best to impress in a designer flowering dress with complementary gold bangles and accent necklace and earrings. Followed by her was the blonde haired Carly Spencer, student of Massachusetts's Institute of Technology with a scholarship in science dressed up business smart in white slacks, a blue blouse and an uncomplicated white-gold necklace and matching earrings. Completing the circle was another brunette of spiraling locks readily identified as Alicean Marie Witwicky, activist of Cybertronian civil rights in America and, per her family's first encounter with the Cybertronians made her family the de facto ambassadors between the two species-more specifically, the Autobot faction. Of the three, she was dressed down comfortably and casually in blue denim jeans, a black tank top and an unbuttoned red plaid pull over with a complementary long hanging gold necklace and earrings.

Carly and Alicean leaned in over the table, attention captivated as Astoria regaled them with her very recent account of capture by the Decepticons. "Did too." Preened Astoria with a quirk of her red painted lips as she rested her chin lightly on the back of her dainty hand.

"To _who?"_ Stressed Alicean Witwicky from across the table where she stared with a mixture of agog horror at the spoiled socialite. "You said that to _Soundwave_ or _Megatron?"_

Flippantly, Astoria waved one delicate, neatly manicured hand as if absently swatting an annoying fly. "Tch. The _room_ , obviously. So _all of them."_

Alicean continued to gape at Astoria. "You're _insane_. I can't _believe_ you're alive right now. Speaking that way to Megatron, of all mechs! Do you have _any_ _idea_ -"

"Pfft!" Snorted Astoria with a roll of her deep ocean eyes, cutting the agitated Alicean off before she could get going. "Mech, man... They're all the same. You have to put them in their place at the start and let them know that you stand on equal footing. If you show those kinds of men that you're a quiet, meek little sheep they're going to eat you alive. Speaking of, where _is_ the waiter? I am _starving_!"

" _What_?" Squeaked Alicean disbelievingly. "What _planet_ do you come from? Speaking like that to Megatron is a fast ticket to death!"

"Tch! Well, I'm alive!"

"You don't goad violent individuals!" Alicean nearly squawked. "Would you have talked that way to Genghis Khan? Or Vlad the Impaler? _No!_ "

"What would _you_ have done?" Challenged Astoria. "Played the sheep?"

"What I _have_ done is engage Megatron in deep philosophical conversation!" Replied Alicean.

"You have _got_ to be joking." Retorted Astoria with a slight upturn of her lips as if she had tasted someting bad.

"No." Snipped Alicean Witwicky. "I was captured while scouting with Bumblebee and my cousin Spike in the early years. I think I was thirteen or fourteen at the time. We were chased over rocky terrain and I slipped, fell and tore the muscle in my thigh. I couldn't run after that. I couldn't even walk without limping. I was nabbed and Bumblebee and Spike had to flee to get help."

"I never heard this story." Said Carly.

"And you were taken to Megatron?" Asked Astoria crisply.

"He happened to be with the raiding party. So, yes." Supplied Alicean. "I kept him talking for _five hours_ until Optimus and the Autobots showed up."

Carly, who had just been taking a sip of her complimentary water while they waited, choked on the liquid and spluttered, " _What_? Geez freaking Louise, Alicean! I knew you could talk but hell!"

"Just call me Scheherazade."

" _Who_?" Asked Carly, to which Alicean stared blankly and after a brief moment said, "From 1001 Arabian Nights."

"Was that a book or a movie?"

"...A book. _Then_ , a movie-You know what, never mind."

"What _ever_ did you talk about?" Asked Astoria and then blinked as a notion struck her. "What _do_ you talk about with deranged alien machines?"

"Megatron isn't deranged, per se. The Decepticons are just desperate, like any species, or in their case, faction, pushed into a corner. And that's what makes him dangerous. Well, I mean, they're dangerous even when they aren't, but...Oh, never mind. We talked about humanity."

"What?" Scoffed Astoria and Carly.

Alicean elaborated quickly and promptly, "The Cybertronians were still new to Earth, but the Decepticons understood less about Earth than the Autobots. So, I talked about humanity. History, really. Well, _really_ we engaged in a lengthy discussion that was prompted by him implying humans were weak because I had been injured, and I challenged that observation by noting the endurance of humanity to have survived all of our long trials upon Earth from war, plague, starvation, to beasts more powerful than us, to three near extinctions. By the way, Cybertronians have only have had one near extinction to name. So, needless to say, I had gardened his attention and that dissolved into a long dispute of comparison and contrast between our peoples, cultures, and societies. I would like to believe that he walked away from that with a new perspective on humanity-certainly he noted to Optimus at the time that he then understood _why_ he had taken an interest in humans to start."

"How _droll_." Commented Astoria.

"More like _dull_!" Carly complained. "Where's the guts and action in that story?"

"It took quite a bit of nerve to speak up, thank you very much!" Alicean snipped. "And when you take into account the effects of humanizing yourself to your kidnapper, what else could I have done but kept talking in the hopes of hooking his sense of conscious?"

"You seriously thought about that while talking with Megatron?"

"I had about a dozen things zipping through my head, thank you! All in line with 'how-can-I-survive-this-encounter-and-not-irritate-the-thirty-foot-tall-violent-mech-with-a-cannon-on-his-arm?'"

"So you play the sheep." Said Astoria with an aloof air.

"Although Alicean's methods can be a good defense, I _like_ you!" Grinned Carly widely as she deliberately turned her attention away from a slighted Alicean and to Astoria. "You're as ballsy as me!"

A pointed but politely curious expression stole over Astoria's regal features. "You were captured too?"

Carly beamed mischievously and elaborated, "I was. _After_ I took some Autobot explosives and went to blow up the Con HQ."

"You're _both_ insane." Alicean corrected her earlier remark, shaking her head with enough force that sent her spiraling locks whipping with the motion. "How do I even _know_ you two."

The other women just ignored her, Astoria's attention had become fixed on Carly. "You did that? _Really_? How'd you get down there?"

"Scuba diving equipment." Carly said smugly.

"I thought their sea base would have been much deeper than that." Said Astoria. "Obviously _something_ went wrong."

"Ugh. They caught me and then threw me in a cell. The Autobots showed up not long after."

"You were _extremely_ lucky. And you didn't _take_ the explosives, you _stole_ _them_." Alicean threw in sharply, shooting Carly a pointed glare. "The Autobots realized what had happened right away and rushed to save you. You realize the Decepticons would have killed you."

Mimicking Astoria not long before, Carly flicked her wrist in Alicean's direction as if trying to swat her words away. "Kind of figured that when they were content to watch me drown while my cell flooded." She muttered boredly before sobering up. "Not that I cared too much at the time. _Someone_ had to take action against them."

"Good idea." Needled Alicean. "You know, someone should also take action against other countries too-maybe you should try Russia next, or China? Perhaps South Korea? See what happens when you attempt to bomb one of their buildings and that you're not killed on sight or thrown in prison and tortured for the rest of your life."

Carly shot her a glare over the table. "Hell, Allie, you don't have to be so sarcastic all the time."

"Carly, I'm _trying_ to be a friend by knocking some sense into your head. Put what you did into perspective. You are very, _very_ lucky to be _alive_. And _free_."

One perfect slim eyebrow arched inquisitively high on Astoria's forehead. "I'm sensing something personal with this whole debacle. Why exactly did you take it upon yourself to bomb the Decepticon sea base again, Carly?"

Carly shot her a weary glance and then blurted out. "My dad was killed in an early Decepticon raid when those bastards awoke."

"Oh!" Said Astoria, hand flying to her heart as Alicean shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "My condolences."

"It's whatever."

Just as Astoria's features were crumbling into confusion at Carly's aloof mannerisms, Alicean rolled her hazel eyes and said, "She likes telling people just for the shock value. I think," Alicean added, shooting a pointed look at Carly, "she finds it cathartic. A form of healing for her emotional injuries."

"It's true." Admitted Carly. "Also, rude, Allie."

Taken aback, Alicean asked quickly, "Was it?"

"A little."

"I didn't mean for it to be. I was just trying to inform her-"

"It was rude."

Smoothly, Astoria interjected into the conversation before it could damage the energy of their social group. "So how _does_ that work? You stole Autobot bombs and you're still friends with them?"

"The Autobots like brass." Carly beamed toothily. "Really though, Spike, Bumblebee and Ironhide liked me. In fact," remarked Carly with a roll of her summer blue eyes in Alicean's direction which caused the teenager's face to contort into a pinched frown. "Ironhide said I reminded him of someone he use to know."

Astoria's attention flickered between the two, noting the exchange and the increasing tension between the ladies and remarked casually, "So brainless idiocy and a recent happenstance relation saved you from punishment?"

"Thank you." Replied Alicean tightly.

Taken aback by Astoria's bluntness, Carly gaped and subconsciously rubbed at her arm. "I, uh... I wouldn't say that."

Alicean snorted. "Ironhide shadows her constantly."

"He's _my_ guardian." Snipped Carly.

"Pfth!" Clipped Alicean. "More like your _babysitter_."

Astoria's ocean eyes disappeared momentarily as she batted her eyelids curiously between the two. "I'm a bit baffled. I thought you two were friends, being associated with the Autobots and all."

"I don't have any problem with Alicean, but I would _love_ to finally hear her opinion on the matter. You've been cold to me from the start."

" _Cold_? I-" Alicean paused, struggling for words and finally realized she couldn't defend her actions and gave up.

"Come on, Alicean. Out with it. I finally want to hear the reason."

Alicean set her jaw and said tightly, "Fine."

"Well! Take didn't take much prompting!"

"My _issue_ with you is everything to do with how you _embedded_ yourself with _my_ 'bots."

" _Embedded_? I did no such thing!" Echoed Carly hotly, "Tch! And they aren't _your 'bots._ "

"Oh, yes _you_ did and _yes_ they _are_. _I've_ been with them since I was twelve. _You_ showed up a year ago. They are _all_ mine, new girl. Go ask Prime yourself if you doubt me, the contracts are all written up on astral paper with invisible ink. Ironhide's just on loan to you right now as your guardian until your timeshare runs out."

Astoria burst into full-bodied laughter as Carly gaped at Alicean's declaration. "Oh! You're funny!" Chuckled Astoria as she came around, wiping at her eyes. "How unexpectedly pleasant! But what _is_ your grief exactly?"

"Ugh." Sighed Alicean with a roll of her eyes. Her hand popped up with her pointer digit extended. "First, she scopes out the area where Spike and Bumblebee visit and traps them at the Arcade-"

"I did not _scope out_ -!"

" _Yes, you **did**._" Alicean all but snarled, startling Carly with the show of temper from the normally reserved woman. "And _do not_ insult me by stating otherwise. You scoped out Spike and Bumblebee's hangout spots, showed up and tried to flirt up my cousin, by the way," added Alicean to Astoria as she added another finger to the list of growing offenses for a total of two, "She's older than Spike, so she was flirting with a minor-" And another finger sprang up.

"I was not flirting with Spike!"

"That is not how 'Bee and Spike tell it."

Carly flushed at the cheeks. "We are only three years apart!"

"I _don't_ care!" Alicean snapped. "Spike's seventeen this year and you're twenty. Laws are _laws_."

"You are being ridiculous about the age!" Said Carly shrilly.

"Why? Why am I being ridiculous? Why should it be any different for a woman to flirt with a younger man than vice versa."

"Because it means shit when Spike turns eighteen next year. It's _three years_ , Alicean. That will mean nothing when we're in our twenties. "

"And? If he still likes you by next year, date _then_ not _now._ "

"I can't _believe_ you sometimes."

"Hm. Consider, if you and Spike marry, I'll be related by law."

"Oh, hell."

"Was that really all, Alicean? You dislike Carly because she happened to be at the same arcade with your cousin and flirted with him? You're quite the big sister!"

"No." Stressed Alicean, her attention whipping back around to Astoria. "That was _not_ all! So up comes _Carly_ , a college freshman at MIT with her cool car, and flirts up my cousin. Then, she stalks them back to the _Ark_ and trespasses on Autobot sovereign territory in the process!" Another two fingers popped up for a total of five. "She then _spies_ on the Autobot's during a live demonstration of one of Wheeljack's new inventions-highly dangerous _and stupid_ I might add!" And Alicean had to hold up her second hand for use of the extra fingers, bringing the total count of transgressions up to six.

"How was I to know!" Carly shot back.

"How about you sneak on to an active military base during a live fire range? That was about the extent of the stupidity of that!"

"You are not being fair."

"How can I be _fair_? Everything you did was way out of line! Oh! And then she befriends Ironhide, and uses her new relationships to gain entry into the _Ark_ and then uses Ironhide to get a tour of the base. It is at this point that she _betrays_ that newfound trust by _stealing_ explosives so she can go blow up the Decepticon base to avenge her father's death. Thus bringing my count of reasons to dislike you up to eight. I should probably be thanking you though, by the way. Really, what you did proved my point I had been trying to get across to Optimus for some time."

"And that _was_?" Asked Carly tartly.

"That they shouldn't trust every human they come across just because they got lucky with us."

"Is all of that true, Carly?" Asked Astoria tactfully neutral and full of curiosity while Carly glared across the table at Alicean.

"To an extent." She said tightly.

"It is completely true." Grumbled Alicean crossly. "Optimus should have taken harsher action with you."

"Well that was his call and not yours." Carly shot back.

"I feel I am clearly missing something from this story, or it's not as grave as you make it out to be." Remarked Astoria carefully, "Because I was under the impression that Carly is an Autobot associate. I don't see how she can be if that account is accurate."

"I am." Snipped the blonde.

"Only because Optimus couldn't very well let you go back out into the world unprotected, not after what you pulled. The Decepticons have targeted her a few times now because of the bombing on their sea base. If it weren't for the Autobot protection, you would be dead."

"Well..." drawled Astoria as the two ladies glared each other down across the table, "Every team requires team-building exercises-"

" _What team_?" Echoed both Alicean and Carly.

"The new _us_. _Obviously_ , ladies. What with the Decepticon attack on my person, Powerglide has been assigned as my guardian until further notice. To my understanding, as _Optimus Prime_ put it," slyly named-dropped Astoria with a smirk, to which Alicean gaped back in shock and dawning horror, "it's to make sure that they weren't just interested in my father's legacy work. And what better way to begin _our_ _new_ _sisterhood_ than over food?" Squealed Astoria delightfully then added huffily as she looked sharply around the restaurant, "Where _is_ our waiter, anyway? I don't know about you ladies, but I am _starving_." And she flagged down a waiter with a quick, agitated motion of her hand. "Really, the service here."

"They _are_ busy." Mumbled Alicean as she tried to defend the establishment, glancing around the crowded diner, but Astoria did not seem to hear as she obstinately made herself known to a waiter across the room. Once she was certain she had gained his attention, Astoria promptly sat back in her seat as the waiter drew near, eagerly flattening her dress over her legs and grinning broadly. "Wonderful! Here he comes! You both know what you want, don't you?"

Both Carly and Alicean grew sheepish but only Alicean turned a light shade of pink. As one, they both glanced down at the forgotten menus on the table. "Err...Noooo." Drawled Alicean Witwicky as she hesitantly picked up the menu and glanced it over. "I've never had Indian food before."

"Me either." Added Carly, glancing through the menu. "This all might as well be written in another language."

"Copy and paste that. Uh, what _is_ half the things here? I don't even know what they taste like. What's..." Alicean squinted at the menu. "Tandoori? Or paneer? Or tikka masala? Am I saying those right? I've never heard of those things."

"Darling!" Astoria laughed lightly. "Tandoori is seasoned meat that's prepared in a clay oven!"

"Why couldn't they put that then?"

"The name of the clay oven is a tandoor."

Alicean blinked. "Oh! ...And paneer?"

"Little blocks of cottage cheese."

"Oh! Really? And tikka masala?"

"It's the sauce."

"But... _What_ is it?"

"Tomato sauce, heavy cream and spices." Answered Astoria, but at Alicean's further lost expression she remarked with exasperation, "Goodness, whatever do you have out West?"

"In Oregon? Depends if you live near a major city or not. I guess Portland would have an Indian restaurant but I live about an hour out."

"What did you grow up on?"

"You know, the usual. Steaks, pastas, potatoes... My dad and uncle hunted so we had meat all year long in the freezer, venison during elk season, salmon from their trips to Alaska, mom grew all our fruits and veggies fresh from the garden so..."

" _Wow_." Gaped Astoria in turn. "I...Just _wow_. I've never met anyone who lived so far off the grid. Do you churn your own butter too?"

"Don't be silly. We get that at the store."

"Oh thank god."

"Laugh at me now, but when all of civilization collapses it's _me_ your going to be running to for your survival."

"She is _really_ disconnected." Chimed in Carly. "I couldn't believe it when I met the Witwicky's either. Spike and Buster are a bit better though."

"How so?"

"They eat fast food."

"I like fast food!"

Carly just slowly shook her head. "But you eat it so rarely."

"It's a treat for my family! Plus Ratchet about blows a gasket when he finds out!" Squeaked Alicean as her cheeks colored pink. "Plus, ya know! I live an hour out from Portland in the Autobot state! There is _nothing_ out there. And I _mean_ nothing."

"And?" Challenged Carly. " _Who cares_ _._ Bumblebee and Ironhide take Spike, Buster, and me into town all the time."

" _They care_ -About our health."

 _"_ Not as much as you clearly think. _Live. Your. Life."_ Stressed Carly. "Between your family and the Autobots, you have allowed them to completely smother yours!"

"I-! It..."

With a thick accent, the Indian waiter inquired, "Are you ready to order?"

Stunned that the waiter had seemingly materialized out of nowhere, Alicean gawked up at the man like a deer caught in oncoming headlights. "I, uh...I'm sorry?" Seated across from her, Carly snickered while Alicean fumbled outside of her comfort zone.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Uh...I've, questions actually."

"Don't worry ladies, I'll order for you if that's alright." Chimed in Astoria neatly. Alicean eagerly nodded her consent while Carly shrugged and remarked flippantly as she set the menu back down. "Go ahead."

"Three tandoori chicken tikka masalas with three orders of garlic naan and three orders of samosa chat."

"What's that?" Inquired Alicean.

"Something you'll love." Replied Astoria mysteriously.

"And to drink?"

"What wines do you have?"

Just before the waiter responded, Alicean cut in quickly. "No alcohol for me. Just water with lime, please. Underage!"

"Same." Mumbled Carly. "I'll take a coke if you have one."

Astoria stared around at the women at the table, thoughts spinning through her mind before she came to some unvoiced decision. Once the orders had been finalized and the waiter moved off, Astoria turned her attention sharply back to the table. Threading her fingers together, Astoria set her elbows on the table and leaned in with an air of utmost conspiracy, her full attention honed on Alicean Witwicky.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Why would you tell the waiter the truth? You didn't have too."

"But it's the truth."

Astoria's deep ocean blues continued to bore into Alicean's until the teenager fidgeted in her chair. Finally, she concluded, "Lord, you're a goody two-shoes aren't you?" Then, not caring to wait for a response from Alicean, she glanced askance to Carly. "She wouldn't break a single rule or lie would she?"

"Not as far as I've known her. She gets anxiety just thinking about it."

"I do not!"

Both women fixed Alicean to her seat with piercing stares, faces disbelieving. Then, Astoria's eyes flickered to Alicean's fingernails. Her gaze followed and then quickly curled her fingers into her palms. "Your poor fingernails say otherwise." Remarked Astoria.

Alicean bit her lower lip and quickly retorted, "Why did you invite us out to dine with you exactly. I'm sure it wasn't to dump on me."

"I could ask the same."

"Defensive!" Tsked Astoria. "I wasn't attacking. Goodness, I merely want to get to know the women I'm going to be spending more time with! As far as I can mark, our sisterhood consists of myself, the Face, Action Girl," and she waved a hand towards Carly, "and you-I still need a team nickname for. Somehow Country Girl or the Brains just doesn't fit. It'll come to me, mark my words. Till then, you _do_ know there are ways to help you stop biting."

"We aren't a sisterhood." Grumbled Carly.

"Tried." Alicean grimaced. "Nail polish worked for a bit. I'd taste it and realize what I was doing."

"It's a subconscious thing?"

Alicean nodded. "Watching movies, reading, pretty much anything. Boredom, anxiety... Decepticon attacks. Decepticon raids. The Autobots rolling out to engage...the tedious long wait for their return... Oh, and school. The usual."

"Half of that was not 'usual.' Said Carly.

"I'll fix you up before summers end."

"What?" Blinked Alicean. "I'm not going to be here all summer. I'm just visiting with the Autobots and my family for a bit."

"For how long?"

"Uh...Till my eighteenth birthday." She replied hesitantly. "It's my first time in New York. So it's like a b-day present to me while the Autobots deal with stuff."

"That makes this even _better_!" Squealed Astoria. "That seals the deal! We'll party till your sweet eighteenth!"

"We...will?" Demured Alicean, wide eyed.

"We will?" Echoed Carly hesitantly. "I don't have that kind of cash!"

"Neither do I!" Said Alicean.

"I keep saying, you ladies don't worry about a thing! We're a sisterhood now! And as your first trip to New York I'll treat you to the best of it! From the Statue of Liberty to the greatest of New York's hidden gems!"

"Your treat?" Echoed Carly, suddenly brightening. "You know, a sisterhood thing _does_ have its appeal."

"But if I'm going to be associated with you two ladies, then you both need a makeover. Badly. Who are you wearing?"

"Who am I...?" Alicean glanced at her plain black tank top and red plaid pull over. "Uh...Ross? T.J...Maxx?"

Dumbfounded shock took hold over Astoria. "Those are _retailers_ , darling, not _designers_... Do you even know your size?"

Alicean stared helplessly. "L-arge?"

"I can see I am going to have my work cut out with you. Are you any better?"

Carly bristled. "Not everyone can afford to shop at your stores, Astoria."

"That settles it then. We're all going shopping after this! My treat!"

"Oh! That's... Nice of you." Said Alicean. "But I couldn't accept."

"Of course you can! Don't worry about the expense! I have you, birthday girl!"

"But my birthday isn't-"

"It's your birthday _month_ isn't it? Settled! We're going to have a wonderful time today! Besides, ladies as connected as us _have_ to look our best for the cameras."

"That's... very nice of you." Alicean said shyly. "But it really isn't necessary. I mean you're already treating us to lunch."

"And dinner!" Chimed Astoria with a warm smile.

"Dinner too?" Paled Alicean.

"Of course! We have to make this a day thing! There is _so much_ we need to cover! By the end of the week you'll be a new you. Just watch. Manicures, new haircuts-"

"I've never had a manicure."

Astoria's face contorted into a look of horror at Alicean's confession. " _Never_? Foot manicure?"

"No."

"Professional massage?" Alicean shook her head in the negative at which Astoria's face contorted into a mix of desperation and excitement. " _Saloon_?"

"My mother trims the ends."

"Your mother...What _is_ your life like!"

Alicean frowned. "My life has been surrounded by alien machine entities that don't care about appearances."

"I'm calling bullshit." Astoria clipped. "Every time one of their holoforms is on television it is a _model_. A drool fest model of sexified masculinity. Like, greek gods chiseled in hologram code. I envy your life." Alicean just blinked back at Astoria, to which the socialite nearly had an attack. "How do their holoforms _not_ affect you! Oh, my god! Are you a lesbian?"

" _What_?" Exclaimed Alicean sharply. "No! I-"

"You're in for a shock." Warned Carly. "I asked her that _same_ question."

"I _grew up_ with it. It's just _normal_ for me." Astoria gaped as Alicean carried on. "Actually, I think it has been damaging. I get cultural shock any time I see real humans. New York has been...quite a lot for me, actually. And besides, they only use the holoforms when they need to enter buildings they normally can't. Or sometimes when their meeting politicians in D.C. or the United Nations here. Or, you know, driving. Sometimes. They never use them at the _Ark_."

"Why destroy my fantasy?"

"Because it's exactly that." Retorted Alicean.

"Okay look," Astoria tried again. "Would you climb into a rusted over dirty jeep or a waxed and shined Ferrari?"

Alicean narrowed her eyes. "Is this a trick question? Are both of these hypothetical cars Cybertronians?"

"Yes."

"Ah..."

"Point confirmed." Astoria grinned happily. "Look, does Optimus Prime ever _not_ shine?"

"Only when he comes back from a fight-Oh. _Oooh_!"

" _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!"_ Teased Carly.

"Goodness girl!" Sighed Astoria. "Appearances matter. I don't care what planet you're from. Appearances matter to everyone, the press, the public...and you are in that a lot."

"I am?"

"Ooooh, my god. You're so...Just _wow_." And Astoria glanced aside to Carly. Together as one they say, " _Innocent_."

Carly nodded along. "I _know_. I don't know how she manages it."

"Whose side are you on?" Alicean said indignantly.

Carly shot her a raised eyebrow. "Honestly? I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Carly!"

"It's not bad!" Astoria put in hastily. "You're like the sweetheart of America!"

"What?"

"Don't you watch America's Bachelorette?"

"Why would I waste my time with that drivel?"

Astoria unthreaded her fingers to frame her face instead and proceeded to marvel at Alicean as if she were a piece of ancient sculpture. "I've never met anyone like you before. And, I'm afraid, if I were to let you go now that I've discovered you, I would die."

"I'm sure you've met oblivious."

"Girl, I would not label the woman who strangled congress in its own legal tape over the Cybertronian alien rights _oblivious_! That is far from the vibe you put out. You are _intelligent_ , yet innocent and I have no idea how you manage to balance those two things. Oh!" Exclaimed Astoria as her face lit up. "I have your code name! Miss. Innocent Connections."

Carly cackled between them. "I like that one."

"Thank you, thank you. But it _is_ such a shame you're.. _.You._ Here I was thinking you were the one to ask about the boys and their toys."

Seated between the two, Carly nearly choked on her coke a cola the waiter had discreetly delivered a moment before. And it was at that exact moment, outside the restaurant, that the brilliant and flawless yellow Lamborghini parked along the curb transformed into Sunstreaker-and both pedestrians on the street and in the restaurant jumped in alarm, then settled when they realized it was an Autobot before they descended into an excited chatter.

The three ladies stared out the glass wall at Sunstreaker as he stirred up a commotion outside. When the situation with the New Yorker's outside looked like it was going to spiral out of control, the red Lamborghini that had been parked behind him transformed into Sunstreaker's brother, Sideswipe. Immediately, the red and black Autobot began soothing the onlookers with a disarming smile and sheer charisma. After a moment, Alicean turned back around in her seat and remarked casually. "I bet someone tried to touch Sunstreaker again. He freaks out about how the oils in our hands smudge his finish."

Carly and Astoria glanced between each other. "Is that why you both arrived in Sideswipe?" Asked Astoria.

"Hm-mh." Nodded Alicean as she sipped from her glass of water.

"Why not Bumblebee?"

"He's with Spike."

"And Optimus?" Asked Astoria slyly. "Don't you drive with him all the time, Alicean?"

Alicean was the picture of ignorant innocence. "He's meeting with Blackrock or politicians or something."

At the mention of Garrison Blackrock, Astoria pulled a face. "Ugh. How _dare_ Optimus Prime _entertain_ the idea of meeting with my business rival."

"I don't know if he is or isn't-What _are_ you two staring at?" Asked Alicean all of a sudden when she realized Carly and Astoria were still staring out the window. A nagging worry settled in Alicean's stomach that Sunstreaker might be getting out of hand. So, she glanced back around in her seat but only found that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were laughing and snickering outside between posing for pictures for passing pedestrians. Alicean rolled her eyes and settled back in her chair. "Ugh. Those two. I swear."

"They...can't hear our conversation right?" Asked Astoria suddenly.

Alicean shrugged. "They could if they had a reason to snoop. Don't see why they would invade our privacy though! Not like we're in danger or anything."

"Riiiight."

"About your question though." Began Alicean, oblivious to Astoria and Carly's sudden discomfort to the topic and certainly oblivious, unlike Astoria and Carly, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker continued to pose for the cameras outside while trying to discreetly excuse themselves down the sidewalk and out of the ladies sight. Alicean crinkled her eyebrows. "I know a little bit about their weapons. Not really something I discuss with the public, really. Like, the details."

At that moment Astoria's attention fixed back on Alicean when she immediately realized the teenager hadn't understood the meaning of what she had been asking. The socialite leaned forward, elbows propped on the table, and said in a soft, self conscious cadence. "I'm _not_ the public. I'm the figurehead for Hybrid Enterprises. _Helloooo."_

"Uh...Well, I know Optimus carries a laser rifle and an plasma energy based bardiche...and before you say it- _No_. It is not an axe. It is a bardiche. That is a fusion between a sword and an axe. Excellent for the purposes of both weapons plus disarming-"

It was at that moment that Carly burst out laughing while Astoria gaped. The two were fixed for some time, Alicean glancing cluelessly between the two of them until Astoria gave herself a good shake of her head to knock herself out of her stupor. "Alice, I can call you that right? We're friends."

Alicean's face crinkled up as if she had smelt something terrible. "I hate that nickname actually. You can call me Alicean or Allie."

"Allie it is...Oh! No wait. Allie katt sounds so cute."

"Jazz calls me that. Well, he use too. Until my dad raised a stink about it insinuating that I was a...uh, whore. So, yeah. Jazz changed it to Lil' Katt after that."

"Lil' Katt is adorable."

"Isn't it?" Carly added. "The Autobots all have this soft spot for her because she's the first."

"So jelly." Said Astoria.

"Ditto."

"So Allie, I can call you that? We're friends, right?"

"I...uh, yes? I guess?"

"So Allie, I wasn't talking about their weapons."

Slowly, Alicean blinked. "I don't understand."

Astoria gaped. "What comes to your mind when I say the boys and their toys?"

"Weapons. Ships. Uh, war...games?"

"The bots and their guns."

Alicean just kept staring hopelessly, matching Astoria's almost desperate stare. "Isn't that the same?" It was at that point that Carly about fell out of her chair from full on full-bodied laughter.

"Oooooh my god." Gaped Astoria. "How are you _this_ innocent? I feel like it should be _illegal_ in this day and age."

"I keep wondering that myself." Carly managed between bouts of laughter.

"Allie, you're like this legendary creature I've always heard about but never believed was real."

"I'm pretty sure she still sees unicorns." Carly squeezed out between laughter.

Astoria's eyes flew open. " _Holy shit._ Are you _really_?"

"Am I _what_?" Squeaked Alicean, going vibrant red.

"Allie!" Carly laughed. "We're talking about _sex_."

 _"Oooh!"_ Both women dissolved into laughter at her expense. Alicean went red and ducked her head bashfully.

"I am going to have such fun corrupting you!" Laughed Astoria. Shock enveloped Alicean at the declaration until Astoria clasped her hands together with a sharp clap to bring the group to a quiet collective once again. "Okay. Okay, ladies. So here's the game plan. Lunch. Shopping spree. Saloon. Dinner. And tonight, when they least expect it, we begin Operation: Volcano."

"What operation?" Said Alicean, admittedly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Said Carly, equally baffled.

"Isn't it obvious? To find out what makes the Autobots tick."

One of Carly's eyebrows popped up while Alicean stared blankly. "I'm not following."

"We're talking about sex again, Alicean."

"Oh, wait. What? The bot's aren't...They don't...Can you imagine if they did?"

"Yes, actually. Yes I can." Declared Astoria. "And why wouldn't they?"

"They're bio-mechanical lifeforms from another planet." Said Alicean, baffled.

"And all life comes from somewhere. So either they're soft like all of us under all that armor like _every_ knight in shining armor or, _or-_ they evolved from alien turtles."

"I did not need that image." Mumbled Carly.

"Why are you so determined about this?" Questioned Alicean.

"Because I sense a pack of liars!" Astoria said, fist slamming the table and making the ladies jump. "And because Powerglide was putting out all kinds of I want to bang vibes."

Carly and Alicean's eyes went wide. "Err... _sure_." Murmured Alicean.

"I was _not_ imagining it. I have experience in this field and there were _signals_. All kinds from the start. If Powerglide was human I would have already fucked his brains out." Allie's cheeks went bright pink at the blunt and crude declaration.

It was at that moment that the waiter arrived with their food. The ladies grew quiet, smiling warmly at the waiter as he delivered their food to their table and muttering soft polite thank yous, but once he had left they exploded into conspiratorial excited conversation.

"Ladies, prepare to have an orgasm in your mouth."

Amused, Carly snorted. "We'll see about that."

But Alicean had already taken a bite of the orange sauce covered chicken and immediately dissolved at the table with a roll of her eyes and a gush of appreciative noises. "Oh. My. God! Food can taste this good?!"

Astoria laughed her light, bell-like laughter. "Stick with me, darling! You haven't _begun_ to live yet!"

"About your crazy idea." Began Carly as she munched on her first bite. "I don't think we should-Oh! That is good! -Um, I don't think we should do this."

"Oh, come on." Astoria whined.

"No." Carly insisted. "Your first amateur mistake was letting Alicean in on it."

"But she's vital to the whole operation!' Insisted Astoria. "She's _Miss. Innocent Connections_! She's _first girl_ and the _brains._ Clearly if she asked or hacked their database at the _Ark_ or whatever, she could get away with it because _nobody would suspect her._ "

"I see how it is." Said Alicean with dry humor. "I'm a means to an end in this operation."

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Astoria, missing the whole point.

Carly arched an eyebrow. "I think we should cut Allie out. If Optimus so much as looks at her sideways she'd sing like a canary."

"Hey!"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Alicean sat there, gaping like a fish, then finally gave up and stabbed at the tandoori chicken. "She's totally right." Alicean mumbled.

"Every bad plan needs the good friend with the guilty conscious to make it _that_ much better." Reassured Astoria. Then, abruptly shoved her fork Alicean's way. "But I swear if you snitch-!"

"I won't!" Squeaked Alicean as she eyed the threatening utensil as if it were a sword. "I'm loyal if not anything!"

"Good. Loyalty to our newly formed sisterhood over your 'bots."

Carly grinned. "Girls before 'bots."

"That was just bad, but yes."

"Wait! _Wait_. If we're _seriously_ committing to this crazy plan to figure this out, we have to take in to consideration the possibility _and likely outcome_ of all this."

"And what's that, Allie?" Inquired Astoria sweetly.

Alicean stabbed at the chicken drowning in the tikka masala sauce on the plate before glancing around the diner nervously. "Well, that the 'bots might...not... _you know._ "

"Have any junk to trumpet? Yeah, that's the whole point of this-To. Find. Out." Stressed Astoria.

"So you can have fun with Powerglide." Said Alicean.

" _Fuck_ Powerglide, yes." Corrected Astoria. "Wait-! Do you not swear _either_?"

Alicean shook her head in the negative and bashfully ducked her head as Astoria exploded once again. " _Oh. My. God!_ You...you are something else _entirely_! You don't belong in this time period!"

"I've told her that."

"You should have been born centuries ago!"

"I've been told that too. By a lot of my peers actually." Alicean shrugged. "But I like technology and modern convenience too much, thank you but no. As I was trying to say, what if the 'bot's don't have the equipment or it's, like... _small_."

Astoria nearly choked on her tandoori chicken. " _What_? Why would it be _small_? They're some twenty feet tall!"

"Bee's about eight."

"Okay. _Whatever_." Grumbled Astoria as she flicked her wrist. "Maybe it's comparable to their size."

"Or they're like gorillas." Whispered Alicean nervously.

" _What_?" Choked Astoria and Carly as one.

"Gorilla's." Allie explained. "They have micro...oh, _you know_. They have micro...ugh! Micro- _phallus's_."

"Get. Out."

"It's true!" Exclaimed Alicean.

"No, I mean _get out_. You don't say penis or dick either?" Gaped Astoria between Alicean and then Carly. "Is she really human?"

"Allie." Carly sighed exasperated. "Stop embarrassing me. Just say _dick_. Or penis. Or cock."

"I agree!" Concurred Astoria. "Phallus's sound so dirty!"

" _How_?" Exclaimed Alicean. "I think it sounds _clean_. Not like the other terms. Besides, a phallus is the technical scientific term for-"

In unison, Astoria and Carly both crudely interrupted her. "Just say cock."

Flustered and blushing a brilliant red, Alicean glanced nervously around the diner and ducked low. Anxiously, she threaded her hand through her long sweeping locks. "Back to the point here, _please_. Maybe the 'bots have micro phallus's-"

"Dicks." Interjected Carly.

"-like gorillas. Don't believe me look it up. Chimpanzees have bigger phallus's-"

"Cocks." Corrected Astoria.

"-than gorillas. Will you both stop that!"

"I will not stop censoring your censorship until you have been turned to the dark side." Declared Astoria.

"Oh, god." Mumbled Alicean, threading a hand through her hair. "Okay, so, like I was saying, scientists think that gorilla's evolved that way because they are all about strength. Males have harems of females that they win by their sheer dominance over other males. The canines, brute strength, all of it. Heck, a gorilla can tear a man apart if it wanted. So they evolved brute strength and mircro phallus's."

"Cocks." Said Astoria and Carly at once.

Alicean sighed. " _Meanwhile_ , chimps are smaller, agile and screw everything. So, they have bigger...you know, than gorillas and-"

"How do you even know all this?" Interrupted Carly curtly.

"Read it in an article."

Astoria raised one delicate eyebrow. "Somebody's secretly a freak."

"Am not!"

"Oh-Your high pitched tone and blush say otherwise. You're so sexually pint up, darling, that it's painful to see."

" _Look_." Allie said firmly. "I'm _trying_ to make a point. If they even _do_ have the equipment-Look at them! They're all about strength. They all could have micro... _You Know_."

"Cocks." Intoned both woman at once, to Alicean's chagrin.

"Ah, hell!" Carly exclaimed suddenly. "This puts everything into a new perspective."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Astoria.

"Megatron's fusion cannon." The women froze, eyes widening round as saucer plates as they stared between each other. "Optimus's laser rifle." Carly continued conspiratorially and dramatically.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Indian restaurant and located just down the street out of sight, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had to support their own weight against the buildings as they were wracked by some of the hardest laughter they had had in ages. The Autobot Lamborghini twins drew mixed attention from the busy New Yorkers, everything from stares, to eye rolls and grumbles by those inconvenienced to step around them, to a few additional pics taken with cell phones. Between the hard laughter, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker managed to squeeze out of their vocal processors in their native Cybertronian dialect.

"Are you hearing this!" Exclaimed Sunstreaker, tapping his arm where a small device extended from his arm that enabled them to listen in on the girls.

"Shut up! I can't hear them over your laughing!"

"Same to you!" Laughed Sunstreaker.

"Best. Escort. Day. Ever!" Exclaimed Sideswipe between fits. "I-I can't. _Believe!_ I almost ditched this! Can't Wait! To tell-Jazz!"

* * *

"All they're weapons _are_ ridiculously over-sized." Added Alicean hesitantly, wholly and innocently unaware that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were listening in, unlike sweet Bumblebee or proper Optimus Prime.

"You'd think they were living in the nineties." Supplied Astoria.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" Said Allie. "If we're going by gorilla logic than the ones we should be going after are the minibots."

"Oh, hell! You're right!"

"Like _who_?" Said Astoria. "Bumblebee?"

Allie started ticking them off on her hand. "Bumblebee, Huffer, Gears, Windcharger, Brawn. Oh! And Cliffjumper."

"Yeah, out of that whole list I only know Bumblebee." Shrugged Astoria.

"Public favorite." Sighed Alicean.

"Wait." Added Astoria thoughtfully. "Isn't Cliffjumper the red Bumblebee clone?"

Alicean dropped her fork back into her plate with a loud clatter as she looked back up to Astoria in aghast horror. " _Never_ say that to him! He is _older_ than 'Bee and is touchy about the subject!" Astoria shrugged at the advice and Alicean, slowly calming down, added carefully, "The others don't really get out much anyway. Huffer is always forging. I think Windcharger helps him. And...I have no idea what Gears and Brawn do, to be honest."

"And you're suppose to know everything about them." Teased Carly to which Alicean shot her a look.

"Whose Brawn?" Asked Astoria swiftly. "Is he strong?"

"Uh, duh. Yeah. His armor is so durable that it just absorbs blasts from Megatron's cannon."

"Bullshit."

"Nope. He's the one whose holoform resembles Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride if, ya know, he was also a body builder."

"It does?!" Gasped Carly.

"It does."

"Hot, but hard pass." Astoria interjected with a swift cut of her hand. "I want my flyboy."

"Okay, well uh...where _were_ we? Oh, yes!" Said Alicean. "So we have _three_ possibilities before us. The first reality is that they don't have any equipment."

"Pfft! Oh, they do." Scoffed Astoria.

"The second-They have micro..." Alicean's face pinched up suddenly. Then, slowly, she stressed quietly, "Cocks."

"I am _so_ proud of you!" Teased Carly.

"We'll corrupt you yet." Grinned Astoria widely.

"And the _third_ ," Alicean pushed onward, "is Astoria's fantasy hope that they're all stacked."

"Let's note here," Interjected Astoria, "That even if they _had_ micro cocks it would be _comparative_ to _them_. So for us, they should be giants."

"In your fantasy land." Snipped Carly.

"Hm, actually we have a fourth possibility here." Said Alicean thoughtfully. "No matter what the outcome of the others my 'bots _still_ have holoforms. So, logically, they _could_ change those into whatever they like."

"Eeeek!" Squealed Astoria with delight. "You're _right_!" Astoria beamed. "I am going to _win_ this one way or another! Operation: Volcano is a go! Oh! And Allie?"

"Err, yeah?"

"Operation: Volcano relies _heavily_ on you."

"Because I'm Miss. Innocent Connections?"

" _Exactly."_

"Great." Mumbled Alicean sarcastically. "What exactly am I suppose to be doing to, um...I can't believe I'm going to say this, but _how_ am I suppose to help you get laid by Powerglide?"

"Find the information, of course!" Tutted Astoria. "I don't care how! But hopefully you can get it to me by tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"Powerglide should be around later tonight."

"Suddenly this shopping spree makeover trip makes so much more sense." Muttered Carly.

"How _exactly_ am I suppose to tell you?"

" _Text_. Gawd, girl. I thought you were smart."

"First, I would need your number. Second, am I suppose to reply in code or..."

"Oh! That would keep it in the spirit of things wouldn't it?"

"Oh god." Mumbled Alicean. "What am I getting dragged into?"

"This will be good for you." Carly insisted. "You need to break the rules every now and then. Live a little. Have some adventure."

"Shall we revisit the part where I live with alien entities?"

"Allie." Said Astoria sweetly, "What we do today will be a good thing. We'll be settling once and for all an all important question and-very likely-making the Autobots honest. And isn't that important to intergalactic cooperation? Honesty and cooperation?"

"You mean coupling." Snickered Carly.

" _Who_ was even asking those questions besides you?" Just as Astoria was opening her mouth, Alicean added sharply. "That was rhetoric!"

"Now, code words." Considered Astoria, ignoring their comments. "Just text me Scenario One, Two, or Three for the situations we talked about. Scenario One being that their eunuchs, Scenario Two that their micro-sized, and Scenario Three-"

"Best of the best." Finished Carly.

"Exactly!" Grinned Astoria. Then suddenly Astoria gestured her fork at Alicean once again. "But I swear, if you rat us out-!"

"To _whom_?!"

" _Prime_." Astoria mock snarled. " _Any of them_ -I'm coming for you."

Alicean's eyes flew wide open, glancing between the fork and the woman and trying to gauge how serious the threat really was. "I would _die_ of mortification if Op ever knew I was involved in this very conversation."

" _Good_." Said Astoria. Primly, she settled back into her typical charming socialite demeanor. "Let's finish up here and get going. We still have so much shopping to do before the afternoon is over, and I have so much work to do with the both of you."

Allie and Carly stared between each other, Carly with excitement and Alicean with apprehension. "I guess this is my coming-of-age story." Muttered Alicean.

"This is going to be the best year yet!" Grinned Carly broadly.

Some time later after the three had finished lunch and exited the Indian restaurant, and while Astoria was eagerly going on about which high end fashion retails they would visit and what she thought of what fashion designer, Alicean located Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the two approached them from down the sidewalk.

"Where did you two run off too?" Smiled Alicean. "Trying to escape your adoring fan base?"

"Tch! Yeah. Somethin' like that, Allie." Said Sideswipe, stiffing a chuckle.

"We didn't go far." Said Sunstreaker.

"Never doubted that you did."

"Chop chop, 'bots!" Cried Astoria, snapping her fingers together and earning herself a scathing glare from Sunstreaker and an unamused frown from Sideswipe, both of which she seemed to be completely oblivious too. "We have a dozen places to be today. Let's go!"

"Yes, your majesty." Grumbled Sideswipe sarcastically as he stepped into oncoming traffic, forcing New York traffic to a grinding halt with much blare of honking horns, and transformed. "Your chariot awaits." His passenger doors flung open and the ladies piled in.

"Thanks for escorting us around today, Sideswipe." Murmured Alicean as she patted the door before slipping into the front passenger seat. Astoria had already stolen the drivers position and was fiddling with the radio controls.

Alicean could hear the smile in his voice before his face materialized on the console screen. "Anything for you, Allie. Wouldn't miss today for the _world_."

"Where am I sitting?" Complained Carly as she stood on the curb staring at Sideswipe's two-seat interior.

"With Sunstreaker, obviously." Replied Sideswipe. Stricken with sudden fear, Carly glanced nervously towards the yellow countach lp500s Lamborghini. "Come on, Sunny." Needled Sideswipe. "Don't leave Carly stranded."

"Why can't Astoria drive in the car she came in?" Complained Sunstreaker.

Within Sideswipe, Astoria waved absently as she fiddled unsuccessfully with the radio. "I sent the driver off somewhere. How do I get this thing to work?" Complained Astoria.

"How about you just tell me what station you're after and where we're going first?" Grumbled Sideswipe as Carly gave in and moved off towards Sunstreaker. Begrudgingly, he opened his passenger door for Carly to slide in. Before she touched the hood, Sunstreaker revved his engine like an angry cat. "Don't touch me." Carly hesitated, suddenly very much aware how odd it was to try and enter a vehicle without grabbing it but managed anyway. As soon as she was in the passenger seat, Sunstreaker slammed the door on her and the seat belt locked over her. "And try not to shed too much of your human skin in here."

"You have got to be kidding." Complained Carly as the Lamborghini Twins began to move with the traffic.

"I _want_ to listen to Ex's and Oh's by Elle King." Astoria was saying from Sideswipe's cab.

"Uh...rather specific." Said Sideswipe slowly.

"Well, that's what I want."

"If a station isn't playing it-"

"Make it happen then." Demanded Astoria. "And blast it so everyone in New York can hear it!"

A gust of air burst through Sideswipe's interior cab that Alicean understood to be a frustrated sigh. "Sure thing, Miss. Carlton-Ritz." Rumbled Sideswipe moodily and, within nanoseconds, Sideswipe had the song streaming through his speaker system via the internet.

"Whooo! Stick with me Allie and you'll sample all of life's fruits!" Crooned Astoria merrily, laughing and beaming brilliantly, as they zipped through New York city.

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Eggs: This short fic heavily draws from events in the Transformers G1 episodes, 'The Girl Who Loved Powerglide' and 'The Immobilizer.' The listening device that Sunstreaker has was originally seen in the first G1 episode in use by Cliffjumper. G.B. Blackrock has been a long standing human associate of the Autobots dating back to Marvel's G1 comics and was, basically, the Tony Stark of the Transformer universe.


End file.
